


Pining

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, True Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, holiday prompt, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “I’m glad I get to spent the holidays with you.”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Jemma Simmons, Robbie Reyes/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



The smell of pine was heavy in the air. Robbie slowed, taking in the rows and rows trees surrounding him. Ahead of him Jemma was walking beside his brother, making small talk. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, a fondness for them that threatened to take his breath away.

"Robbie?" Jemma called. She turned to walk towards him, making him realized at some point he stopped moving. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine." He said, reaching out. She smiled and stepped into his arms. “Just glad you’re spending the holiday’s with us.” He said with a kiss.


End file.
